White Pride
by foodeatspeople
Summary: When the captain of squad six gets a new lieutenant, things take a turn for the unexpected. Byakuya/oc Lemon mild violence Oneshot For BleaCHocoStuy-Man on DA.


Holy Bleeeep, this is the longest thing i have written so far! Seriously it has exceeded 6,000 words and is roughly 13 pages! -insert shocked anime face here- Woah! not sure how many KB but i'm sure it is a lot..

In any event, i hope i did not ruin Byakuya who is f ing hard to write by the by..so if he is slightly ooc in this (i'm sure he is by the end) then i apologize but there was no way around that..sigh.

Do not own Bleach or Byakuya soo yeah. hah

This is for BleaCHocoStuy-Man. Hope you like it!

9/12/10

The dark haired captain strode calmly through the squad six barracks, on the way to his personal office. His eyes were closed in practiced familiarity and his white silk scarf billowed behind him as he walked.

Today was to be the day of his new lieutenant's arrival. His former lieutenant Renji Abarai had been promoted to captain of squad nine, taking over for Kaname Tosen who had defected along with Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen. As Renji had successfully acquired Bankai and being the only one capable of this (to their knowledge) he was selected. Byakuya along with a few other captains had agreed and thus the need for a new lieutenant.

He halted outside of his room, feeling the new presence within before sliding the screen door open. There standing beside his desk, wearing an unusual Soul reaper outfit that looked more like a kimono, bright red eyes and black hair, was his new subordinate. Byakuya's dark eyes skimmed over the girl before she bowed low, her hands overlapping and she spoke.

"My name is Izanami Atsuiko and I am to be your lieutenant, Byakuya Kuchiki taicho." She kept her eyes to floor, waiting for him to respond.

"I am well aware." His voice was low and intimidating, yet pleasant to the ear. She found herself lifting her head to study the man before her.

He was very attractive, more so than previously speculated and he was fit. The gray almost blue in tint eyes were beautiful just like his face and the hair so dark like hers was sure to be soft. She knew him to be of nobility and the silk scarf and kenseikan in which he wore signified him as such. As well she knew he was honorable and dignified in all that he did.

She maintained eye contact with the ever stoic captain, despite her overwhelming urge to flee from the room. She would admit he sent her on edge, his never changing face not easing her fears. His reiatsu was incredible even when it was being kept in check. No doubt he was strong.

Still it would be prudent to not run from someone upon first meeting them—first appearances and everything.

Instead she said "It's an honor to serve under you. I will do my best to live up to your standards."

He brushed by her and there was a shiver that went up her spine.

"See that you do." He replied even, and sat down at his desk. There were papers laid out and he grasped the brush nearby, dabbing it in the ink.

"You may go." "Hai" she bowed and prepared to leave when another captain entered behind her. This one had bright red hair and tattoos on his face, neck and chest from what she could make out. He approached her captain, speaking excitedly.

"Can you believe this, Taicho? I'm captain now! This is so freakin' cool!" it was Renji and he was hyper than ever before. Though he had made captain a few days ago, it was still an exciting time for the Shinigami. He had been so busy with all his new duties that he hadn't the chance to come and talk to his former captain.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute and most of what came from his mouth was mush, all slopped together in haste.

"And look at this haori! It's just like yours Taicho!" he was saying before another Shinigami, this one much smaller and female came rushing in. "Renji"

"There you are" she panted out of breath. "Seriously" she stood up straighter with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have better things to do than bother Byakuya nii-sama?" she questioned, somewhat deflating the red head's elation. "Ahh, Rukia" he chided.

"It's fine; after all I'm a captain now." He was proud of this fact, his face showing it. "I wasn't botherin' him."

"Two captains can have a conversation and it's no big deal." He was confident in himself, an obvious ego boost due to his new status. "That is correct"

Byakuya who had been silent this entire time spoke, gaining everyone's attention. His eyes were still on his work. "However it should be clear that one's responsibilities come first before unnecessary chatter." Renji jolted with the reprimand in his tone.

"Becoming a captain does not make one above the law; be sure to remember that." "H-hai" he slumped.

"Also when addressing me in the future there is no longer any reason to refer to me as Taicho. Simply saying my name will suffice." "Ah, right" Renji scratched the back of his neck, sheepish. Rukia sighed next to him and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" her arms were folded and eyes closed. She was making fun of him. He soured but then smirked.

"Oh? Were you addressing me, a captain, improperly?" she jerked. He smiled.

"Well maybe I'll let you off with a warning this time, s'long as you promised not to do it again." "Why you-!" an angry mark appeared on her temple.

They squabbled while Izanami stood in disbelief of what she was witnessing. Apparently they all knew each other and from what was said earlier, this Rukia girl was supposed to be her Taicho's sister?

From what she was seeing now they appeared nothing alike, their personalities stark in contrast. Yet even with the pair bickering, her captain said not a word, merely continued working. Given that Izanami figured it was okay to leave it as is and left for her own room, where it was much quieter.

Though she would admit the two fighting was pretty entertaining.

Later that night she was sitting by herself, staring out at the still sky as it grew dim with the lack of light; it was quite peaceful and a sense of ease washed over and settled in her gut. All fears and worries of her life as it was, disappeared in an instant.

Soul society however was never this good, the calm would have to break eventually and that's when she felt it. Izanami could feel the disturbance of a hollow; it seemed like it was just outside the Seireitei, close enough she could get there within a few mere minutes.

Not giving it another thought, she went in the direction she felt the presence. She was a Shinigami after all and this was her duty. As she got closer there was still only the pulse from one source, meaning it was probably only a single hollow.

If there was only one she could easily handle that on her own. Rushing ahead that's when she spotted it.

Indeed there was a hollow but it was not alone. It had flushed out a small child, cornering the girl who trembled in fear. She was pleading with it, begging for it to go away and clutched her head, her eyes closing in dread as it launched its grotesque body at her but Izanami intervened.

First she fired a sokatsui to distract if not wound the creature until she could flash step in front of it and the girl, unsheathing her zanpakuto to quickly do away with the beast. Once it disintegrated Izanami turned to the helpless girl to assess any damage. "Hey, you alright?"

She knelt down to the child's level who in turn scrunched up, her arms raised to her body and face shielding herself. Izanami smiled.

"It's alright, the monster is gone." Her eyes softened as she reached to place a hand gently atop the girl's head as she flinched lightly. "It's not dangerous anymore" she said ruffling the child's hair the smile still at her lips.

The girl sensing this was true and seeing the warm reassuring face before her eased up and slowly let down her guard, her arms lowering. The female Shinigami smiled. "There now, do you know how to get back home?" she asked to which the girl appeared hesitant. Finally she shook her head in the negative forcing a giggle from Izanami who thought it was quite cute.

When the child still seemed confused Izanami asked "Would you like me to help you find it?" to which the girl nodded rapidly. She laughed again and this time the child did too. "Come on" she held out her hand and the girl took it.

After escorting the girl back waving from her departure, Izanami was headed back to her squad more content with herself than before; a huge grin on her face and pep to her step. She soon had to still however, her hand at the hilt of her sword for a huge unfamiliar reiatsu appeared.

A garganta had opened up in front of her and out came an unknown being, the likes of which the girl had never seen. It was human in appearance and female and if not for the outfit she might have mistaken them for a Shinigami. Of course the way she had appeared as well as the way she stared, with dangerous hunger, Izanami knew this being was not to be trusted. Instead she readied a battle stance asking "Who are you?"

The female smirked in her direction, her black hair made into a high ponytail whipped behind her before replying "Why bother telling you all that; you'll just be dead in a minute or two so why worry?" Izanami's glare intensified and her face hardened in anger.

"All you need to know is fear. The fear of a lesser being just before it's consumed by someone stronger!" That was all it took and Izanami launched forward, sword drawn while the female grinned.

What Izanami did not know was that this was an arrancar, a far cry from the hollow she had decimated earlier. That did not seem to matter much compared to the girl's wrath at having been deemed a 'lesser being'.

Oh no, this bitch was going down.

She flew towards the unknown female, sword coming down in a hard swing but it met with air as the arrancar girl came from behind suddenly, ready with her own blow. She dealt out punch after punch, lightning fast speed that seemed to blur by Izanami as she ducked and avoided each blow. She was just so fast!

All she could do was dodge the attack. It was frustrating being bested but even more so by someone only using their fists; the chick hadn't even unsheathed the sword at her back and that infuriated the soul reaper. She looked for any opportunity to attack, to at least get one good hit in.

Finally she managed to disentangle herself long enough to flash step a safer distance away and fire off a kido, one hearty blast of shakkaho directly at her but to no avail. She only laughed in the Shinigami's face.

"Hah, that was pretty but ultimately pointless—just like you!" she mocked making Izanami more angry than before. She scowled but did not give in, rushing forward to assault her once more using different techniques and higher levels of kido. She slashed and blasted the arrancar, trying determinedly not to be defeated by the likes of this woman but it became pointless; she was just too fast.

Growling in frustrated anger, Izanami had no choice but to use _that_; it would drain her and turn her into a different person but there was no alternative to be found. Jumping back in the nick of time, missing the woman's swift kick to her abdominals, Izanami called forth her zanpakuto releasing her Shikai.

"Crack, Ketsueki Hahen!" she shouted and proceeded to slash her left arm with her sword. The arrancar seeing this laughed in derision at her self- infliction.

"Hah, you can't kill me so you're just gonna take yourself out of the game altogether! What foolishness!"

The Shinigami had her eyes squinted with the sting of pain but there was a smirk on her face. She locked eyes with the female who was still laughing.

"Who said anything about that?" she questioned then chuckled herself. The arrancar watched her carefully. Izanami's zanpakuto had disappeared from her hands, having shattered into tiny pieces. The blood from her wound ran down her arm, dripping onto the ground below.

She smiled; an evil look about her. "Hell, I'm just getting started!"

The female arrancar's eyes widened and she snarled. Suddenly she could feel something inside her, something not her own. There was a pain inside her chest.

"What did you do!" she screamed, the pain lacing through her, taking over her body. The soul reaper merely smiled, knowing what would happen, knowing she had won. When the arrancar shrieked, shards of Izanami's zanpakuto burst from her body, piercing the female's insides. When she fell, the battle was over.

Izanami sighed out a hearty breath; clearly she was relieved to be done. However as she was about to turn and leave, the chick moved causing the Shinigami to still in disbelief. She rapidly spun around to find the arrancar standing once more, hand to her chest as it bled.

"No way-"Izanami was dumbfounded; that attack should have worked, it should have killed her!

Instead "That's a neat trick Shinigami" she panted, a bit doubled over. "I bet you thought that was gonna end me huh?" she only stared, speechless.

The arrancar laughed un-mirthful. "Sucks for you!" and launched herself straight at Izanami who cleared out of the way, flash stepping beyond her reach.

How had that not worked? Once her zanpakuto found its way into an enemy's bloodstream it should have found the heart and destroyed them from within but somehow that hadn't happened as planned. Now she had no defense and was growing weaker the more prolonged this fight lasted.

There was blood already running down from her eyes and shortly she would lose all rational thought, driven only by the need for destruction; she would not stop until the enemy was defeated or she herself was dead.

The arrancar meanwhile kept charging at her, sword finally drawn in anger at having been wounded at all. Izanami's sword reformed becoming solid once again, enabling her to block the attack as she was driven backwards by the arrancar.

The Shinigami _did_ have another trick up her sleeve but it would cost her more than she had already paid having released her Shikai and right now she couldn't afford that. It was a struggle for her to remain calm. The bloodlust was beginning to take hold and the girl was not sure how much longer she could fend it _and_ the arrancar off.

Fortunately for her, she wouldn't have to as at that moment another Shinigami's presence was known, followed shortly by two more. Once they arrived the female retreated, jumping back quickly from the group gathered.

She glared, teeth gnashing and fists tightened. "Err, reinforcements?"

"Enough of this!" she opened up another garganta, preparing to flee. One of the trio, Byakuya however would have none of that.

"You will not escape" he said and flash stepped to slice the arrancar girl but she evaded, fast as he was. She re-emerged and escaped through the portal with a scoff, it closing behind her. The Shinigami stood transfixed for a beat and then Shuuhei spoke.

"That was an arrancar; how is that even possible?" he questioned while his new captain Renji was just as confused though angry.

"I don't know but it got away easily enough, that bastard." The only calm person among them was the sixth squad's captain, not having moved yet from his place where the arrancar had vanished. He turned to his lieutenant, with her eyes fixed on a random spot on the ground, not looking at her captain.

Clearly there was something off with the girl but he wouldn't get the chance to ask as she finally collapsed due to exhaustion.

Izanami awoke in her own room, lying on her futon staring up at the ceiling. She could not recall having passed out or being taken back to her room after receiving aid from squad four for her injuries. As she lay, listening to the sounds of the people in the Seireitei going about their duties, her screen door slid open and her captain came in.

He had the same hard expression on his face, as if he were angry at the world or unimpressed by all that it held; though in this instance he very well could be angry and unimpressed with a certain girl in his care. He came to stand over her, by the girl's side and she stammered nervously for the words to say.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho, I-"

"You were reckless" the first words from his lips and they stung terribly with truth. His eyes were hooded making him appear that much more stern, making the girl's heart ache.

"You should be aware of your limitations and not needlessly put yourself or those around you at risk with your actions." "I realize that but captain Kuchiki I—"

"If you cannot follow such directions then I should have no future need of your assistance."

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open. She knew she had messed up somehow and he was right to be angry, but to demote her as his lieutenant…Izanami would not be able to live with herself if that happened.

And Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of his word.

Attempting to hide the hurt from her captain's words, Izanami nodded in agreement and apologized. "Yes Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho, I understand."

"Though I was only trying to protect the inhabitants of soul society, I realize I did so without thinking of the consequences of my actions. It was wrong for me to go alone, especially against an unfamiliar opponent. From now on, I will consider my actions as they affect not only myself but you as well, captain."

"Please forgive me" Her blood red eyes locked onto his dark grey and she prayed he would see how repentant she was. After a long moment passed, Byakuya closed his eyes in acceptance.

"See that you do not forget" as he walked away she watched him go, nearly on the verge of tears. "Hai" she whispered after his departure, shaky in despair.

The next day Izanami was feeling much better though the effects from her zanpakuto still clung to her. She would have to deal with them in private; she did not want to inconvenience her captain. She sighed but sucked it up and trod on to her destination when her captain came in sight, making her heart thrum unexpectedly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho!" excitedly she rushed towards him as he stilled, turning in place to greet her. She huffed, panting with her hand fisted to her beating chest.

"What is it?" he asked, usual sexy baritone coming forth. He didn't even have to try and Izanami was finding it a little too difficult to breathe.

"Where are you heading Taicho?" she was curious but more than anything she just wanted an excuse to hear him speak. For some reason her admiration for her captain had grown overnight, turning to something else a little more dangerous. Of course she wanted to please him and make him not regret having her as his lieutenant but she also greatly wanted to please herself.

"There is a tea ceremony today" he responded, eyeing his lieutenant and her unusual behavior.

"Ah, that sounds lovely" she smiled and almost giggled but quickly she covered that with a clearing of her throat.

Without realizing it, she was quickly being swept up in the overflow of hormones brought on by the release of her Shikai the previous day. The surge of bloodlust when her zanpakuto was activated was only one of many possible side effects and currently she was being taken over by a different lust; one for her indifferent and aristocratic Taicho.

"Indeed. If that is all you require of me" he turned to leave when Izanami unable to control what was happening inside her, grabbed his arm holding him back. When he turned his head back to ask what she was doing, the girl leaned forward and brushed her lips over his very lightly.

As soon as it happened she caught herself, realizing too late her error. Immediately her face flushed red in embarrassment and horror and she bowed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Forgive me" as she fled in the polar opposite direction, leaving behind a confused captain in her wake.

Not sure or caring at this point where she ran, Izanami finally began slowing down. She was a ways now from her room but not from his; her legs had taken her instinctively to his office, even now. She sighed but gave in to her longing, sliding the door open.

Surprise lit her face when she noted another person was already inside. Rukia was standing in front of a picture the girl had failed to notice before. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes shut in meditative prayer but as Izanami approached, she opened them, turning to her guest.

"You're Izanami Atsuiko, correct?" She nodded.

"Hai, I am. And you are Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho's sister, right?"

"That's right" Izanami got closer, now able to see the picture on the shelf and who it most resembled. "She looks like you; is she your mother?"

"She was my sister" Rukia replied, now eyeing the portrait once more. Izanami was about to ask what relation her captain shared but Rukia responded. "She was also Nii-sama's wife."

The girl was stunned to silence after that, not sure what to feel with this news. Rukia continued, still staring at the picture of her sister. "She died a long time ago."

"Truth is I don't even remember her, I was too young." Izanami felt sorry for her suddenly. "I'm sorry" she said genuinely but Rukia shook her head.

"Byakuya nii-sama told me how much she cared for me and made him promise to look after me. That's how I was able to be adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"I'm grateful, really" she smiled and fondly stroked a finger over the picture. Izanami was filled with happiness for the girl, though a pang of remorse coursed through her.

Rukia turned back to her. "So what did you want from my brother? Is there a reason you came here" "Oh no, not at all…just passing by I guess…" she faked a smile even though it hurt.

She knew nothing about his past or those close to him and yet she had stupidly given in to her hormonal feelings and kissed him. She was sure he hated her now and she honestly couldn't blame him. To be happily married to someone only to have them die and then take in their near identical sister as a last wish must be terribly hard on him. She could only imagine how much it hurt.

And here she was kissing him, both morally and emotionally wrong. She felt so stupid and ashamed. Taking her leave, she waved to Rukia and walked out, wishing to find solace though positive she didn't deserve it.

As the sun began to set, Izanami was wandering through the Seireitei. Her head was filled with thoughts of her captain and just how she could make up for everything; thus far she had failed being his lieutenant or so she believed. She had been nothing but trouble for him; now more than ever she wished to set things right.

So far the girl could come up with nothing that could erase her lips ever having touched his, even if said lips were amazingly, unbelievably soft and warm…it still didn't make it right.

She had paced back and forth in her room for a good half hour before she decided that air and outside would be a better turn and now had been walking for a couple solid hours. She sighed; normally she was a much more cheerful person and definitely far more hyper but right now she just felt horrible.

Before long she had found a separate gate still within the confines of Seireitei and walked curiously through them. There was a massive house with a koi pond and bridge and not far off she could see cherry blossoms. Though not fully in bloom they were still beautiful and managed to settle her aching heart and racing thoughts.

She kept forward in her approach, wishing to view them up close when she noticed the very man she had been obsessively worrying over stood underneath them. Her breath hitched, beholding the loveliness just before her, the scene exquisite when he spoke.

"Why are you here" he questioned, his voice normal and low, not angry like she would have assumed him to be. She didn't know what to say; there was far too much to make up for.

"Let us hope you have not been rendered mute on top of unruly." It sounded like a joke, sounding strange coming from this man. She gulped but decided that now was the best time to formally apologize; if she were to wait any longer it would never be said.

"Um, Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho…about the other day" his eyes turned in her direction then, making her heart flutter. "I—"abruptly there was an increase in reiatsu, the same pulse as from before. The arrancar it seemed had returned.

They looked at each other in knowing and quickly headed to battle, flash stepping where they needed to go. Byakuya and Izanami were the first on scene and would have to deal with it alone until back up arrived, however this time he would deal with the creature.

He motioned for the girl to stay back and without question headed straight for the dark haired arrancar, sword unsheathed and striking the enemy without remorse. She blocked with her own sword and the two exchanged rapid blows, streaks of color only vaguely visible.

Izanami watched in amazement and dread, praying that nothing would happen to her beloved captain and secretly wishing she could help. It was not in her nature to stand on the sidelines like this, but she would follow his orders.

The clang of metal scraping on metal could be heard and the two separated only to rush back once more, attacking with fury. Occasionally a kido would be fired, but just as when Izanami had tried it never seemed effective in slowing the bitch down.

She taunted him. "Is that all you've got? Hah, you captains sure are weak!" he rushed at her, swords hitting and grinding. She was sure her captain was mad but like always he kept calm, striking down with a sharp force, sending the arrancar downwards. He quickly countered with a kido blasting her from above, but as the smoke cleared, the arrancar had disappeared.

He searched for her and predicting her next attack, swiveled behind and lashed out, stopping her attack. They continued in this same pattern, one attacking while the other countered and neither gained the advantage they so sought.

Several times Izanami wanted to help him, join in on the fight, but she held back tightly gripping the hilt of her sword. After some time Byakuya finally gained the upper hand. He had attacked her using kido and then flashed behind her to strike her with his sword which she countered as he predicted. What she failed to see was a second move, a hado which kept the girl restrained.

"This is the end" he told her, confident he could kill her. "You should never underestimate your opponent's strength." The arrancar chuckled.

"You may be right about that" and like a wisp of wind, her form vanished, fading from her imprisonment. Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise; so she was hiding a trump card.

He searched once more for her presence finding no trace of it. Closing his eyes he waited. Finally "You're dead!" she came from behind and Byakuya twirled, thrusting his sword forward, impaling her. It screamed in pain before a smirk formed, the girl once more melting before him. It was another illusion.

The real arrancar came from the back, preparing to strike him "Never underestimate your opponent!" it screamed but Izanami flash stepped in, receiving the strike and protecting her captain.

Byakuya was surprised as was the arrancar though she laughed in the Shinigami's face. "Taking one for the team huh?" Izanami's wounded body gave in but not without a deadly glare to the enemy. Once she fell, Byakuya unleashed his Bankai, dropping his sword to disappear into the ground.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" he said, thousands of petals flying around him before they engulfed the enemy, swarming her as she screamed, this time in honest pain. He watched eyes deep and focused.

"There is no escaping my power." Once more she faded but this time it was for good.

Two days later and Izanami was resting in her room, recovering from her injured shoulder and chest. Once more she had been treated by the fourth squad and was told to rest. She was still unable to apologize to her Taicho since being injured but she hoped to soon.

"Just as soon as I get better" she said happily, wanting desperately to see him again.

As if synched to her thoughts her captain entered. "As soon as you are better" he repeated, forcing a gasp from the girl who twisted around to see him better. He approached coming to her side before kneeling next to her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho!" she sat up quickly, making her shoulder and chest ache, as the sheet slid down revealing her white yukata. She ignored the pain instead asking "W-what are you…doing here?"

Not that she didn't want him there; in fact there was still much for the two to discuss.

His eyes were impassive and unreadable but she liked them all the same. "You needn't injure yourself further, I was simply checking to see how you are progressing."

"Oh, well I feel ten times better" _now that you're here_ her mind supplemented. "Really, I'm much better."

"Good."

"Though…" her hands fisted in her lap and her eyes slanted downwards, not sure how to go about explaining everything.

"I feel that I should apologize. What with everything that's happened…I don't think I've been a very good vice captain…" Byakuya for his part merely observed and let her continue as she wanted. She had a lot on her mind it seemed.

"I should explain that my abilities when releasing my zanpakuto have an adverse effect on me and it changes me."

"The other day when I—I—_kissed_ you" she had a bit of trouble with that one but managed to recover quickly. "Well I didn't really mean for it to happen…not like that" she caught herself and added "I mean not at all! I didn't mean for it to happen at all!" Her face was so flushed one might be led to believe that it was her normal color; it spread over her body, coating her.

She sighed. "This isn't really…coming out like I wanted it to-"Izanami's look was one of concern and consternation, coming from trying much too hard not to step on a landmine in a field scattered with them. She lowered her head.

"Had I known that you had been married previously and to such a woman as she, I would _never_ have done what I did; it was unforgiveable!" Her head rose back up to meet his stare, cool as always.

"She was so beautiful" she bit her lip and tears gathered in her eyes. "You must have loved her very deeply…" Now she could not, would not look at him for fear of what she would see. Once she uttered these next words, it would be up to him what to do.

"If you feel that I no longer qualify of being your lieutenant—"she paused; it was difficult to imagine.

"-then I will accept it, without question." She slightly bowed her head, as much as possible from her position and her sore chest and shoulder.

"That will be unnecessary" was his firm response and the girl lifted her head, shocked.

"Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho—"

"Your repentance is quite obvious and I am not so callous as to take back one's position when they so aptly qualify." He eyed her and there was a spark that ran through Izanami.

"You may think of this as repaying a debt" he told her, referring to her saving him in the battle with the arrancar girl.

Now her eyes mist over and tears did slide down her face. "Thank you"

"Thank you Taicho!" without thinking she lunged forward, her arms outstretched to fully embrace her ever stiff captain, who only sat allowing her to hug him. She embraced him for a while and then slowly retreated, remembering her place. She straightened.

"Ah, sorry Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho-"she seemed embarrassed once again. However this time it was Byakuya's turn to surprise her, extending his hand to gently brush a few strands from her face. His eyes locked with hers, no longer appearing as icy as before.

"Byakuya—"she whispered and collectively their heads came together their lips embracing in their first shared kiss.

From there, several other firsts followed. Byakuya shed his many layers, removing the scarf and letting his hair fall freely, unencumbered by his kenseikan. Izanami ran her fingers happily through his hair, as soft as she had expected. His top half exposed, he moved over her, supporting himself with his hands palm down.

He kissed her again and again and each time was like the first, sweet yet passionate and entirely pleasing. He kissed his way down her face, on her cheek and then neck. Eventually her thin yukata was spread open and he could smooth his warm hands over her writhing body. She moaned every time his lips found her skin; she was intoxicating in more ways than one.

She wished to return the favor, bathing him in her tongue and firm caresses. Vaguely she tried to find a fitting word for how he tasted but there was none. That was just fine; no need for comparisons when the real thing was right here.

After a time exploring each other, he stopped, watching her breath in and out in rapid session. It was time. Placing more weight atop her, he spread her thighs with his hand, his body coming to lie between. He needn't shed his lower half, merely removing the key component, fully engorged and exquisite. His beautiful grey eyes focused on hers; he wanted her to stay with him. Something such as this should be shared.

When she nodded her consent, he eased inwards stretching her and then back out; several times in this manner before he was certain she could take the invasion. Finally his hips came forward and he within moments he was fully immersed in her heat. Izanami arched her back, one arm gripping his bicep as he moved in and then out, a steady rhythm being formed. Pacing himself, he watched her and heard the sounds of bliss from her lips.

His lips once more found her and in the gaps between her sighs and groans he kissed her; mouth, neck, cheek and shoulder. He placed gentle kisses to her right shoulder and down her chest and sternum, where she was struck.

This was heaven. If he never stopped and they could stay embraced like this then Izanami would have done it in a heartbeat. Forever she would belong to this man.

Sadly it could not last and neither could the girl as she grew tense, swelling with feelings of intensity only to have that explode and a pleasure like none other washed over her. For the second time that day she called him simply "Byakuya" and lay exhausted the world spinning.

The captain as well had a swelling of warmth inside that soon burst as he climaxed, panting and glistening with beads of sweat rolling down his form. He caressed her face, seeing her eyes smile up at him before they fluttered shut, falling asleep.

Once he was able, he gathered his belongings and exited, sliding the door closed. He had covered her and laid out a new garment for her to wear.

Walking away it was as if a veil of fog had been lifted from the captain and he could once more think clearly. He was aware of what had transpired and the future complications it would create, but for now he would not dwell on it.

Whatever arose between the two from now on would be of their own making.


End file.
